Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/United We Stand/Act Three
In the Romulan base the Admiral looks at the doctor. We've gotten off to a good start we're starting to cause the Federation Alliance to distrust one another now it's time for the final blow to deal launch a second drone the Admiral says as he looks at the screen. The Doctor inputs commands into the console. Two drones launch and jump to warp while at warp the Intrepid is heading to meet up with the Home Fleet as Admiral Kira is talking to B'Elanna about any issues with the security net. Any issues with the security net says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. No if Starfleet doesn't divert any of the ships we're using we should be fine Commander Torres says as she looks at him. Then Lieutenant O'Neill looks at her console and reports. Sir sensors are picking up a Federation starship coming up aft it's the Enterprise Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console then turns to Commander Curtis to open a hail. Commander Curtis, open a channel says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She inputs commands into the tactical console. Uh no response sir their charging weapons Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then up at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira and Commander Madden look at each other as they look at each other. The fake Enterprise fires at the Intrepid hitting the aft shield armor and then the outer hull causing explosions erupt along the secondary hull, on the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling causing crewmen to fall from their stations as Admiral Kira gives Commander Jenkins evasive orders. Pattern beta six, Commander Jenkins, Commander Curtis lock quantum phasers on the Romulan drone ship and fire says Typhuss as he looks at them. They both comply with their orders. No effect Commander Curtis reports as she looks at her console and then at Admiral Kira. The ship shakes harder as Lieutenant O'Neill looks at her console. Admiral I'm picking up plasma conduits are about to overload on deck 7 Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console and at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at her. Emergency evacuation deck 7 says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant O'Neill. In sickbay Kira gets her daughter Kira Meru II and holds her as she helps Doctor Loews evacuate the medcial area, and the deck. On the bridge Admiral Kira looks at Commander Curtis for an attack pattern. Pattern omega four, now says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Commander Curtis inputs commands into the tactical console and presses the fire button. The Intrepid fires a spread of torpedoes and it struck the port side of the fake Enterprise when the real ones approach the attacker and send it off. On the Enterprise bridge Captain Martin gets up from his command chair and looks at the viewer. Enterprise to Intrepid Typhuss are you all right? John says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss comes over the com. Kira here, we are fine we just encountered a Romulan drone ship, thank you Captain says Typhuss over the com. Then Commander Sito looks at her console. Sir their plasma conduits are about to overload on deck 7 Commander Sito says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. John looks at the viewer. Enterprise to Intrepid you guys better brace yourselves Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Then the port side of the Intrepid erupts in an explosion that cuts a swath from where the overload happened to where it stopped. On the bridge a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant vents from the ceiling as well as Admiral Kira looks at Commander Curtis for a damage report. Damage report says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Lieutenant O'Neill looks at her console. Sections 12-56 on deck 7 are gone Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console then turns to Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira turns to Commander Curtis for a casualty report. Casualty report says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. 23 wounded, 14 critical, 2 crewmen were killed in the explosion Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then up at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at her and asked for Kira's whereabouts. Where is Kira asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. She's with Doctor Loews helping her set up a triage facility in the Officer's mess Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Admiral Kira. He looks at her. Commander Madden, you have the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden then gets up from his command chair and heads for the turbolift. Deck 2, Officer's mess says Typhuss to the computer the doors close and the lift starts to move. In the Officer's mess injured crewmen are being brought into the mess as medical officers are treating them when Typhuss sees Kira and his daughter. Typhuss walks over to Kira. Kira, are you all right says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Yeah just scared that's all I watched those two crewmen die I waited for them as long as I could but I couldn't wait any longer I had to close the hatch Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You had no choice, the rest of you would have died if you didn't close the hatch, we were attacked by a Romulan telepresence drone ship, how is Meru doing says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. She's finally napping and we gotta stop them Typhuss before they do more damage Kira says as she walks off to help Doctor Loews treat another patient. Typhuss looks at his little girl sleeping soundly. Don't worry honey, I will stop the Romulans and protect you and your mother says Typhuss as he looks at Meru then leaves to head back to the bridge.